1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dryer into which successive moisture laden veneer sheets may be introduced for drying in an efficient manner. The dryer may incorporate a single dryer unit, or a plurality of side by side units and each dryer unit includes approximately one hundred fifty compartments or pockets therein in which veneer which sheets or other moisture laden panels may be received for drying.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of dryer apparatuses for drying wood veneer, timber and other materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,578,020, 3,083,470, 4,067,318 4,188,730, 4,192,079 and 4,193,207. However, these previously known forms of drying apparatuses do not include some of the major structural components of the instant invention or the overall combination of components utilized in the instant invention.